


Coffee Angel

by JustSimon



Category: Debris (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Debris's True End. Side story about Coffee Child and Angel.
Relationships: Kohiko/Tsubasa





	Coffee Angel

There is a lot of dream denizens in Tatsuki's Dream World and there of course a many places, if i told you that little angel girl from place of plants met a modest coffee teenage girl will you believe me? You should, because this story about angel and her unexpected curiosity to the coffee and not only. After freedom of Tatsuki's dream, small angel by name Tsubasa from boredom left her caretaker and home, to explore dream world, since she is an angel, Tsubasa have a wings and this journey were very easy for her, a lot of denizens she met, a lot of places she saw, in the end of her journey small angel found a place with a very big hand and adolescent girl with a coffee maker on her head, Tsubasa found home of this girl by a pretty exotic smell, Tsubasa decided to ask coffee girl about this smell.   
'Hey onee-san what is this a smell?' "Eh? Are you lost small girl, i never saw you here before." 'No, i am exploring the dream world and i am not a child, i am big enough, i am fourteen.' "Okay, okay, sorry, what's your name?" 'Tsubasa and onee-san, you don't answered on my question.' "My name is Kohiko and this smell of coffee." 'Coffee? What is coffee?' "This is a drink for adolescents and adults, you became energized from this." 'Can i taste the coffee?' "It's can be too bitter for you, give me some minutes."  
Kohiko left Tsubasa for a minute and with help of kind big hand made special coffee for angel, this coffee had a milk, ice cream, some whipped cream and chocolate chips, and then coffee girl returned to Tsubasa. "Here, i made this coffee special for you, so it's shouldn't be bitter. But i am not sure if you will like it."   
Tsubasa took a sip of coffee and her eyes fired up.   
'Mmmmmm! This is very good. I like it!' "Wait, don't hurry, people drink coffee slowly to enjoy by his taste and aroma. Like this."   
Kohiko slowly took a sip of her coffee and her face looked very relaxed and peaceful, Tsubasa did same and understood what coffee girl meant.   
"Onee-san you was right, it's actually better to drink like this.' "Call me just Kohiko." 'But aren't you older than me?' "Yes, but i am only sixteen, so it's fine. So you are an angel?" 'Only in this dream world, what the thing you wear on your head?' "It's a coffee maker, special device for making coffee, wait Tsubasa, you said your age is fourteen but you don't know what coffee is? Aren't your parents drink something like this at least one time in week at the morning?" 'I am an orphan and my caretaker never drink something like this.' "Oh! I am so sorry, i don't knew." 'It's ok, i am used to it. Also, my caretaker well, he in this dream too.' "What? Really?" 'Yeah, he gave me permission to explore the dream world, since before this boy finished his dream i could only sat home with my caretaker and stare at the sky, somehow not me not him couldn't leave our place.' "I can understand this, all this time i could only make a coffee, wait for this boy and well, treat him by this drink. If not big handy i would died from the boredom." 'Um big handy?' "Oh, it's my friend, here over there, hey big handy say hello to my guest Tsubasa."   
Kohiko pointed at thw big pink hand which swayed to Tsubasa.  
'Nice to meet you too big handy.'   
All day Tsubasa and Kohiko talked, but in the end of day Tsubasa's caretaker called her to ask her go back home, it was surprise for coffee girl that this small angel had a cellphone, Tsubasa put her cellphone back in her pocket, but before to go she took Kohiko for a hand and asked something.   
'Kohiko can you meet me in the real world?'   
Both girls blushed, angel's cute face were very effective against coffee girl, despite on this Kohiko replied.   
"Gladly, but i don't know where are you live." 'If i give you an address will you find me?' "... Y-yes."   
Tsubasa took some notepad from her pocket, ripped one note from it, wrote something on this note, flew up closer to Kohiko, gave note, kissed her in the cheek and whispered in her ear.   
'Here's my address, find me my coffee princess. Bye.'   
And then she flew away.   
"I think i need to go back in real world, see you later big handy."   
Kohiko looked at the note, pinched her kissed cheek and woke up in her room in the real world, then covered her red face by hands.   
"I was charmed by a small angel and agreed to find her in the real world, what i am doing?"   
In that day two girls found each other, but to create love relationships they should learn more about each other, first move for Kohiko, will she find her small angel in the real world and how Tsubasa's caretaker will behave about their relationships? This story will be on a next time, but for now TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
